Fade to Black: Sorrow of the First Star's Shine
by Little White Comet
Summary: Book 2 - Homura and Shizuku awaken to find themselves in Heuco Mundo with the voice of the Hollow in their heads. Slowly their memories start to fade along with their names but they keep their sanity by clinging to one thing; Ichigo.
1. Part I

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, mild swearing and violence.

**Authors Notes: **

Yes I finally got it out! Right now the Fans of Fade to Black Scripts are cheering loudly but the fans of Guardian Strawberry are crying in sadness because they know with this out it means updates for GS are going to slow once again.

Anyway I'm sorry it took so long to get this out guys but I hope it was worth the wait; the cover for this is now up on my DeviantART so make sure you check it out, the link to my page and also to the cover is on my home page!

Please review if you have time and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Sorrow of the First Star's Shine<strong>

**Part I**

* * *

><p><em>Why couldn't we be happy?<em>

A pair of light green eyes watched from the shadows as Ichigo ran quickly across the roof tops with his senses wide open; the eyes gained a sad glint as they watched Ichigo disappear from their sights.

_Why did they take you away from us?_

A figure stepped forward from the shadows revealing themselves to be an older Homura, her green eyes continued to look after Ichigo's form even though he was long since gone.

She didn't even twitch when another figure appeared behind her with a flash of purple and black.

_Why don't you remember us anymore?_

"Did you finish it?" Homura questioned as the figure stepped forward and revealed themselves to be an older Shizuku; the pale boy nodded with his face blank of emotion, completely different to the once happy and emotional child in Rukongai.

"Good."

_You are the only person I have; I'm not about to let you leave me alone_.

"Then it's time." Homura stated as she finally looked back at Shizuku with a smile; Shizuku nodded as his eyes softened slightly but he still remained silent.

"Let's go." He finally whispered and the two siblings disappeared with another flash of purple and black; leaving the ally way empty.

_I'm not going let anyone have you; I'm going to make all your memories fade to black._

* * *

><p><strong>1 ½ Years earlier: Heuco Mundo<strong>

The sands of Heuco Mundo blew softly against the ground as the eternal night sky shone down upon the cursed land; but a small cave covered by rocks was surrounded by Spiritual Particles, the only sign of life.

Suddenly, with a flash of purple and black, the Spiritual Particles slowly formed two bodies; one male with dark blue hair that came down to his shoulders and pale skin the other female with blond and pink spiky hair that was shoulder length also and tanned skin.

The light pink kimono the girl wore was torn at the ends and only just came to her knees, around her waist she had a long light green obi tied around her waist and finally a light purple hood resting on the back of her neck.

The boy's light blue kimono was almost perfectly intact, it was torn half way down his chest and also his back revealing his shoulder blades; he also wore a light green obi but his was shorter than the girl's.

As the dust slowly settled down Homura and Shizuku took a deep breath at the same time before their eyes opened slowly for the first time in their older forms.

Homura's eyes widened in shock as she sat up, she blinked before pinching herself to see if she was dreaming but she knew she wasn't when she felt the pain.

"We're alive..." She whispered in shock as Shizuku sat up beside her; in awe Homura held her now bigger hands in front of her face before softly touching her thin cheeks and finally running her fingers down her long legs.

"How are we alive? I remember being killed by that Shinigami. Why are we alive? Do you know?" Homura finally questioned turning towards Shizuku but the much taller boy shook his head with a blank expression; Homura immediately took notice of his lack of expression, her brother was always a happy person so why was he looking so dead?

"Are you alright, Shizuku?" Homura finally whispered after taking in her older brother's form; Shizuku nodded but he seemed slightly thoughtful.

"T-Then why does your face seem strange?" Homura demanded proving that even though their bodies were older their minds were still that of young children; a young child would never think of explaining Shizuku's expression as Blank or dead.

"I'm fine but...it seems that my appearance isn't the only thing change." Shizuku admitted and finally after a couple seconds of silence he finished his thoughts.

"It seems like I don't feel anything else but love for you and Ichigo." Shizuku finished with a sharp nod causing Homura's eyes to widen in shock.

"Ichii...Where's Ichigo?" Homura demanded but before Shizuku could answer she took off running towards the caves entrance.

"Onee-Chan, wait!"

"Ichigo!" Homura continued to cry out, looking all around the cave for her protector; for her older brother who had sworn to always look after them.

"Ichig-?" Homura's shout broke off with a gasp as she finally made it to the entrance; Shizuku saw that she was staring outside with horror and quickly hurried to her side to see what was wrong.

Instead of the dusty streets of Rukongai they expected, outside was miles upon miles of sand; dead trees were scattered around the place as a huge crescent moon shone down on them.

"W-where are we?" Homura stuttered as she shivered from the cold that seemed to surround the dark place but Shizuku couldn't answer her; Homura bit her lip at her brother's silence as her eyes looked around desperately.

"Ichigo!" She screamed one last time, hoping with all her heart that she would hear Ichigo's familiar call of 'I'm coming!'

But her spirits fell when the only answer she received was the sound of the sand being blown across the plain.

* * *

><p><strong>The Human World- Karakura Town: The Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki huffed as he fell back onto his bed, his schoolbag landing on the ground with a thump; he could hear the loud shouts of his father before Karin shouted at him to shut up.

With a tired sigh Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to force his body to relax but without success; he had been tense ever since he returned from the Soul Society after the finale battle with the Bounts.

Ichigo's lips thinned in annoyance as he thought back to Zangetsu's last words to him; before his Hollow half took over became the controller of his power.

_"It seems you really don't remember the reason why I stopped you using Bankai. It has nothing to do with the fact you are in human world, being human yourself means something that would stop normal Shinigami wouldn't stop you using my power. Seeing as you no longer remember there is no point in me stopping you, just remember that I am part of you Ichigo; even if you forget I will always remember._"

'What is it that I'm forgetting? Why would Zangetsu stop me using Bankai?' Ichigo thought to himself as he forced himself to sit up in his bed and rest his arm on his knee; his mind suddenly found itself wandering to the first time he was in the Soul Society, when he was found unconscious in Rukongai with no memories of the past week.

'Did something happen during that week for me to lose my Bankai?' He questioned but suddenly hissed as a sharp pain invaded his mind.

_"Well how about this. Instead of promising to stay, you promise to never forget about us. You're blood family can be your family in the human world, while me and Shizuku can be your family here. What do you say?"_

A vision flashed in his mind as he closed his eyes shut, there were 2 children in front of him but their faces were covered with a strange black shadow; he was with them in a cabin similar to what they have in Rukongai but before he could get more detail the vision faded leaving Ichigo with a bad headache.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo whispered to himself in confusion as he tried to think when that had happened but his mind came up blank.

With a groan as his head gave another unhelpful thump, Ichigo forced himself up to go get some pain killers; the vision falling to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Heuco Mundo<strong>

"S-Shizuku w-where are we?" Homura stuttered in fear as she wrapped her arms around her form to try and stop herself from shivering; Shizuku shook his head sadly.

"I don't know but this place feels like that person who attacked us in Rukongai." Shizuku admitted as Homura closed her eyes in concentration; after a couple of seconds her eyes opened with fear.

"Y-you're right." Homura whispered shakily as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to force away the memory that suddenly attacked her mind.

_"Get away from them!" Ichigo shouted as he used Shunpo to appear in front of him; with a yell he unconsciously forced his Spiritual Energy into his hand before punching the Shinigami straight in the stomach sending him flying backwards._

_"Are you 2 alright?" Ichigo asked he crouched down in front of them; Shizuku was crying slightly in fear but he managed to nod._

_"Ichii that was awesome!" Homura cheered causing Ichigo to smile at her slightly but suddenly Shizuku suddenly gasped in fear._

_"Ichii behind you!" Shizuku shouted and Ichigo immediately turned and grabbed the wrist of the Shinigami that was trying to attack them from behind; Ichigo brought his foot up and kicked him sharply in the chest._

_The Shinigami once again went tumbling backwards and Ichigo growled in annoyance when he quickly jumped to his feet; but his eyes widened in shock as black and purple Spiritual Energy started surrounding the Shinigami and Ichigo could see his head was tilted at an unnatural angle._

_"Wait...what the hell is he?" Ichigo whispered to himself as he reached up to grab his Zanpakuto's hilt over his shoulder; the Shinigami stumbled around as a transparent serpent suddenly appeared around his neck._

_"**There it is! The Spiritual Energy I've been tracking, I must have it!**" The Shinigami hissed and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he realised exactly what it was._

_"Shit! Run you two!" Ichigo shouted before he quickly released Zangetsu from his bandages and brought the Zanpakuto up to block the Shinigami's strike._

_"Ichii!" Shizuku cried out before Homura grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the pathway; Ichigo grunted as his arms shook with the effort of keeping the Shinigami back._

_The Shinigami chuckled as he pressed more heavily onto the blades and Ichigo gasped as his knees gave out sending him to the ground; quickly he rolled to the side as the Shinigami tried to pierce him through._

_Quickly Ichigo jumped to his feet and gave a yell as he swung his Zanpakuto but his eyes widened in shock when the Shinigami brought his hand up and stopped him in his tracks._

_"What?" Ichigo whispered before he suddenly cried out as the Shinigami grabbed his wrist and flipped the orange head teen over his head and to the ground, Zangetsu flew from his hand and landed a few feet away from him_

_"Ichii!" Homura cried out as Ichigo landed harshly on his back; Ichigo coughed as he rolled to his feet and quickly used Shunpo to appear in front of the siblings as the Shinigami charged towards them._

_"Stay away from them!" Ichigo shouted as he clenched his fist and punched forward but the Shinigami laughed as he grabbed Ichigo's wrist stopping his attack once again._

_"Ichii!" Shizuku shouted as the Shinigami's calloused hands wrapped around Ichigo's throat and lifted him in the air; Ichigo gasped and scratched at the hands but they didn't budge._

_"Y-You're...a...Hollow...!" Ichigo gasped but the man simply laughed and tightened his hold on Ichigo's throat causing him to release a strangled cry._

_The man continued to laugh as he tipped Ichigo's head back and forced his mouth open; Ichigo eyes widened in horror as the transparent serpent once again appeared around the man's neck._

_With a laugh the Hollow forced his tail down Ichigo's throat causing him to choke as he tried to breath, his eyes were turning purple as the Hollow slowly took control._

_"**Arg!**" Both the Hollow and the Shinigami screamed as they felt pain in their leg; the man looked down to see Homura glaring up at him while holding his Zanpakuto in his leg._

_"Let go of Ichii, Shinigami!" Homura cried out before the Shinigami suddenly swung his hand and punched her to the ground._

_"**You little brat!**" He growled as Ichigo fell from his grip to the ground gasping for breath; the man pulled his Zanpakuto free from his leg and started stalking towards the terrified Homura._

_"Onee-Chan!" Shizuku shouted as he suddenly jumped and covered his sister's body with his own; Ichigo coughed as he tried to force himself to his feet, his eyes wide with horror._

_The Hollow laughed as he forced the Shinigami to bring down his Zanpakuto down and Ichigo screamed out in despair as blood stained the ground._

"Onee-Chan!" Shizuku cried out as Homura started shaking violently; quickly he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as he waited for her shaking to subside.

"We were killed...by the Shinigami...So why are we alive?" Homura whispered but Shizuku couldn't find an answer for her.

The tense atmosphere was broken when Homura's stomach suddenly gave a loud growl causing the girl to blush in embarrassment.

"S-sorry." She whispered looking down completely missing Shizuku's small smile before he forced it away; he allowed Homura to back away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think we'll find any food here. This place looks deserted." Shizuku admitted and Homura couldn't help but agree with him with a sigh of disappointment; she had grown used to having Ichigo there to cook for her when she got hungry, it was going to be hard to get used to going without again.

Shizuku looked around trying to find something for them to eat; it was hard to find food in Rukongai but Shizuku could tell that it would be even harder to find something in this place. It was so dead.

Homura suddenly flinched as she felt something run across her bare feet, with fearful eyes she looked down to see a small lizard with a hole through it's chest and a mask covering it's face; Homura bit her lip before she crouched down and held her hand out, allowing the small lizard Hollow to walk onto her hand.

"It's giving off a small amount of Spiritual Energy." Shizuku pointed out as he remembered Ichigo teaching him the right term for the weird feeling souls sometimes gave off; Homura nodded but she was distracted as she continued to stare into the Hollow's red eyes.

'What the...?' Shizuku thought in confusion as his sister's Spiritual Energy took on a strange edge but before he could ask her what was wrong, Homura's eyes flashed a dark purple; in front of his startled eyes Homura shoved the lizard into her mouth and started eating it.

Disgust curled in his stomach at the sound of bones crunching and the sight of blood pouring down his sister's chin; Homura licked her lips before she swallowed her meal with a satisfied smile.

Her eyes chose that moment to switch back to their bright green and horror immediately filled them at the sight of blood covering her chest; her hands shook violently as she whipped the blood of her lips and chin before holding the blooded fingers in front of her eyes.

"S-Shizuku, am I...am I turning into a monster?" Homura questioned sadly as she looked at her younger brother in the eye; Shizuku's eyes widened slightly before he shook his head violently.

"No! Of course you're not!" Shizuku denied his voice hard and filled with confidence but Homura couldn't make herself believe his words; her eyes flickered back to her fingers as the blood dribbled down to her wrist and her inner conflict became stronger.

In the back of her mind she was sure she could hear the familiar cackle of the Shinigami that took her life and she shivered; Shizuku hugged her close but it didn't bring her the usual comfort that it would.

It just made her feel cold.


	2. Part II

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, mild swearing and violence.

**Authors Notes: **

And the mind-messing begins now! Yes things are about to get a lot harder for Homura and Shizuku because the Hollow is going to start messing with their heads; a lot. So be prepared!

I would like to give my thanks once again to Zangetsu50 who has done nothing but help me through this series; the only reason I managed to get to Book 2 was because of them. So thank you very much!

Please review if you have time and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong> Fade to Black: Sorrow of the First Star's Shine<strong>

**Part II**

* * *

><p><strong>Heuco Mundo<strong>

* * *

><p>Shizuku's eyes swept back and forth across the waste land that stood in front of him, making sure no monsters got too close to the place which was their home now; the cave was small and it got cold sometimes but his sister was there, to Shizuku that was all he needed.<p>

His pink eyes took another look around as he tried to work out how long they had been here but once again failing to count the hours thanks to the endless night sky; all he knew that staying in this world was doing no good for either him or Homura.

Homura's strange hunger had become worse over time and soon the small lizards she used to eat just weren't enough to satisfy her anymore; she had to look for something bigger to eat. Shizuku found it strange though because he had never had such a problem with his hunger, yes he was hungry but he wasn't craving to eat the monsters that inhabited this world; he assumed it was because Homura had more Spiritual Energy than him, having always been hunger than him when they lived in Rukongai.

Shizuku was brought out of his thoughts as he spotted Homura slowly walking towards him with blood staining her lips as she licked the red liquid of her fingers with happiness clear on her face.

"Are you full? Did you find enough?" Shizuku questioned the moment Homura was close enough to hear him; the blonde and pink haired girl grinned happily as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Yep! I found a _huge_ one but it was easy to kill!" Homura chirped while holding her arms out wide to prove her point on the size; Shizuku nodded his face as blank as ever.

"That's good. I'm going to get some sleep then." Shizuku explained and Homura nodded as she watched her younger brother walk back into the cave with disappointment clear in her green eyes; she missed the boy who would smile at anything. It made her feel even worse when she realized that if she had listened to Ichigo in the first place then none of them would be in this position.

'_**What are you ssssulking about now?**_' An annoyed voice hissed inside her mind causing her to flinch slightly as she remembered another thing she had done; she was constantly lying to her little brother.

While it was true she was constantly getting hunger but it wasn't as bad as Shizuku believes it to be; the reason she continued to consume Hollows was because it silenced the voices in her head that screamed at her until she ate. Sadly one voice didn't leave her alone no matter how many Hollows she consumed, if anything the voice became louder and it's encouragements for her to kill more powerful Hollows became stronger.

'_**That wasss a good catch today.**_' The voice praised and Homura could see him flicking his fork tongue out and along his mask to prove his point; she forced herself to grit her teeth and tried to ignore the voice but the Hollow was very persistent.

He wasn't about to let some snot-nose brat ignore him.

'_**You can ignore me all you want but I will alwayssss be here; in the back of your mind and lisssstening to your thoughtssss and feelingsss. You will never get rid of me.**_' The hollow pointed out as he practically spat the word 'feelings' causing Homura to flinch as she bit her lip.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me do such horrible things?" Homura demanded but the Hollow simply laughed.

'_**I'm doing thisss for your own good! Do you know what would happen to you if you don't eat Hollowsss? You would lossse your mind.**_' He explained causing Homura to glare furiously at the ground.

"I am not one of those monsters!"

'_**Are you sssure about that? Take a look at the bottom of your neck.**_' He ordered and Homura swallowed before she slowly opened the neck of her kimono to reveal what she had feared; at the base of her throat was a hollow hole.

'_**Sssee? Do you believe me now little girl? You and your brother are now newborn hollowsss ssstranded in the desssert of Heuco Mundo. The only way you 2 can sssurvive is by usssing my power.**_' The Hollow taunted before he laughed but Homura had finally had enough.

"Enough! Shut up! Shut up! Go away and leave me alone!" Homura screamed as tears prickled at her eyes; the Hollow fell silent as Homura sniffed and whipped at her eyes with her fisted hands.

"_**Fine. I will leave you alone for now but remember these wordsss. What would your savior think when he realizesss you're a Hollow?**_' He questioned and Homura felt herself unable to form a response; the Hollow chuckled as he slowly faded away.

'_**That'sss what I thought.**_' He whispered before leaving Homura alone once again; the girl released a sob as she fell down to her knees but as she tried to sort out her messed up thoughts the Hollow hole on her neck slowly disappeared.

* * *

><p>Shizuku looked up from where he was lying on the ground at the sound of soft footsteps; his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw his sister walking in without her usual smile.<p>

It was incredibly off putting and Shizuku decided that he didn't like his sister without her smile; he forced himself to sit up as Homura slowly sat down a few feet away from him.

"What's wrong? You look shaken, did something happen?" He finally questioned and Homura took a shuddering breath she forced herself to answer.

"I'm fine, nothing happened; go back to sleep." Homura brushed off his concern easily but she refused to meet his eyes as she laid down with her back to him.

"I heard you shouting at someone. Who were you shouting at?" He questioned instead and he noticed Homura seemed to flinch slightly.

"I wasn't talking to no one, you must be hearing things." Homura replied her voice nearly as cold as eyes but Shizuku knew something was wrong and he wasn't about to let her go that easily.

"Onee-Chan-?"

"Would you just leave it alone? Nothing happened! I'm fine and I wasn't shouting at anybody! You've probably lost your mind and have started hearing voices!" Homura snapped angrily as she glared at Shizuku over her shoulder; her brother flinched as if she had physically smacked him. She might as well have the way Shizuku felt after her words, his sister had never spoken to him in such a way before.

Everything fell silent as Homura turned back around to avoid looking in her brother's hurt pink eyes; Shizuku looked down sadly as he forced himself to speak around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"You don't have to hide things from me you know, Onee-Chan. I'm not going to judge you." Shizuku whispered but Homura stayed stubbornly silent; with a sigh Shizuku finally laid back down and forced himself to go back to sleep.

For Homura though sleep didn't come as easily; she made sure to keep her back to her brother even when his breathing became deeper. She didn't want him to see the tears that were falling silently down her cheeks. It took all her effort not to start sobbing in fear as the Hollow's words continued to echo around her ears.

Eventually she found herself falling asleep but because of that she was unaware of the Hollow slowly consuming a very important memory to both her and Shizuku.

"**Perfect**." The Hollow laughed as he finally finished consuming the memory; his laughed echoed around Homura's head, causing her to tremble in her sleep.

Her dreams slowly turned to that of blood and gore as the hollow continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>Homura groaned as she slowly awoke from her sleep; she sat up with a huge stretch as yawned so widely it brought small tears to her eyes.<p>

She felt a lot better after a night sleep, she had pushed the Hollow's cruel words to the back of her head and realised that Ichigo would accept them no matter what they were; with a smile she looked over at Shizuku who was still sleeping next to her.

"Hey it's time to wake up-?" Homura's mouth moved but no sound came out; her eyes were wide with shock as she tried to say her brother's name; her mind though had gone completely blank.

"Otōto!" Homura shouted urgently as she shook her brother's form; Shizuku groaned in annoyance as he was awoken so roughly but none the less sat up.

"What is it?"

"What's your name?" Homura questioned desperately causing Shizuku's eyes to narrow in confusion; he scratched the back of his neck as he slowly stretched.

"What are you on about, Onee-Chan? My name is-?" But just like his sister, Shizuku's voice caught in his throat as his mind went blank; he desperately searched through his memories but his name never came to his mind. Quickly he tried to remember Homura's name but he just ended up having the same result.

"We've forgotten our names." Shizuku whispered quietly in shock as he tried to make sense of his thoughts; they had forgotten their names. Shizuku narrowed his eyes as he forced himself to remember the 1st night they saw Ichigo.

_"Do you two have names then?" Ichigo asked as he wrapped himself tighter in his own blanket and blew on the hot soup._

_"No...We don't have any..." A weak voice said; Ichigo looked down to the sister blinking up at him with hazy green eyes._

_"You don't have any? Well how about I give you one?" Ichigo asked, the boy perked up and the sister pushed herself up slightly._

_"Y-you'll give us a name?" The boy asked and the girl coughed slightly._

_"Why? Why are you helping us?" The sister asked as Ichigo handed her his own cup of soup._

_"Because I want to. It wouldn't be right for you not to have a name, ne?" Ichigo asked; the sister and the brother slowly started to smile._

_"What's your name?" The brother asked and Ichigo smiled slightly._

_"I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said, the brother blinked at him in confusion._

_"He...who protects...what a lovely name." The sister whispered before she coughed, Ichigo smiled as he damped the cloth on her forehead again._

_"I'm surprised you worked that out, most people confuse it with Strawberry." Ichigo said and the sister smiled._

_"It wouldn't suit you. Do you know what to call us?" The sister asked; Ichigo nodded as he smiled._

_"I've already thought of one." Ichigo said simply, the brother suddenly cheered as he started jumping up and down._

_"Yeah! A name! A name!" The brother shouted, the sister clamped her hands in excitement; being too weak to get up because of the fever._

_"Hey, calm down." Ichigo ordered but he was smiling; the brother jumped at him and hugged him around the chest and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh slightly._

_"Yes, I think you two would be perfect for these names. You are -." Ichigo said as he tapped the brother's nose lightly._

_"And you are -. Back to back you two can - -." Ichigo said as he placed his hand on Homura's damp blond hair._

_"Thank you!" Shizuku cried out in joy, Homura suddenly started coughing causing Ichigo to sigh._

_"You still have a fever, -. Don't push yourself." Ichigo said sternly, Homura's fever cheeks darkened as she nodded._

_"O-Okay, Ichii." Homura said as she shortened Ichigo's name and he smiled and pushed her to lay down._

_"Sleep. I'll protect you two, even when I don't have my sword."_

Shizuku's eyebrow furred together in annoyance as he realized that even when he remembered their names wouldn't come to mind; there was just silence, it was disturbing and irritating. Shizuku was brought out of his thoughts violently by Homura as he burst into loud sobs.

"T-the n-names I-Ichigo g-gav-ve us a-ar-re g-go-ne!" Homura wailed as Shizuku pulled her into his arms; she continued to sob into his shoulder as he tried to calm her down without success. He was just as upset about the situation but he wasn't one to show his emotions out loud, he was better at suffering in silence.

Homura slowly managed to calm down and she slowly pulled away from her little brother's comforting form; she sniffed as she rubbed her eyes with her fist before trying to think of what to do.

She needed to get her memories back, she needed to remember her name otherwise she would never be able to face Ichigo again! Homura's eyes widened in realization.

"That's it! If I find Ichigo, then he can tell my name!" Homura shouted as she stood to her feet with a huge smile; Shizuku's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait! No don'-?" Shizuku didn't even managed to finish his sentence; before his shocked eyes Homura was surrounded by a black and purple glow before she disappeared.

"Onee-Chan!" Shizuku shouted as he scrambled to his feet; he desperately felt out for Homura's familiar presence but he felt nothing. He was completely alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Glossary**

**-**** Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

**-Onee** (姉, Respected Elder Sister_) – Term used for a respected older sister but also if the person has 2 older sisters, Onee is used for the eldest._


	3. Part III

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, mild swearing and violence.

**Authors Notes: **

I'm sorry about taking so long to update guys! If you read GS you will know that I've joined many of my fellow writers on the Supernatural fandom wagon; but lucky for you guys I am so not impressed with the spoilers that have been given to us by Jared Padalacki; So yeah my interest in Supernatural may start to go down with this news especially since the Anime of Bleach has finally gotten to the parts I like of the Fullbringer Arc; loving the new ending they have though; Mask by Aqua Timez completely in love with it!

Anyway I'm sorry for taking so long to update again! I'm actually working on 2 other stories which I'm preparing to upload very soon, so my updates may be a bit slow.

Anyway please enjoy this chapter and if you have time review!

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Sorrow of the First Star's Shine<strong>

**Part III**

* * *

><p><strong>The Human World- Karakura Town: Tsubakidai Park<strong>

Slowly nighttime fell down upon Karakura Town, the sky turning orange and pink before turning pitch black; the street lights slowly turning on their soft glows as the noise of the residence slowly fell into silence.

Suddenly the peaceful night was broken by a flash of purple and black and a startled yelp.

Homura cried out in shock as she was thrown to the ground, she rolled slightly before landing on her back with a huff; she suddenly found herself staring at a star filled night sky.

She had no idea what happened just now but she knew she wasn't in Heuco Mundo anymore; Heuco Mundo was a dark and lonely place, things like stars didn't show there, the only thing in the sky was the moon and even that made you depressed if you stared at it long enough.

Homura knew why she had arrived there but for now she was content to lie on her back on the grassy field and stare up at the lights in the sky; as she did she never noticed that the Hollow in her head had for once gone silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Ichigo's hand froze over his homework as a great shudder went through his body; he quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed his mobile as it started ringing loudly.

"Yeah, yeah I felt it too." He answered quickly knowing full well who was on the other end had just felt the same sensation as himself; the Spiritual Energy felt like a Hollow but his Substitute badge was silent.

"I'll take care of it don't worry. Yes I'll call if I need help don't worry, Ishida." Ichigo rolled his eyes before hanging up with a quick goodbye; with a sigh Ichigo grabbed his Substitute badge and pressed it against his chest.

With a small flash of silvery blue Ichigo stood in his Shinigami form as he quickly caught his body before it could crash to the ground; with a huff from the sudden dead weight in his arms he quickly arranged his body to make it look like he fell asleep while working.

"And here I was thinking it was going to be a quiet night for once." Ichigo muttered to himself as he slipped his phone inside his Kimono and pushed open his window; Zangetsu's hum of amusement echoed around his ears as he jumped onto his neighbouring roof and disappeared with Shunpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Heuco Mundo<strong>

Shizuku shivered as he pushed himself further into the corner he was curled up in cringing at the sound of the despairing howls that were pacing in front of his and sister's home.

It was always like this when Homura left, it was like she was blocking his much weaker Spiritual Energy with her own stopping the Hollows from coming after them when she was around.

But when she went off to feed, the monsters of despair would slowly gather at the cave entrance and pace back and forth; sadly that wasn't the only thing that happens when his older sister was away.

When Homura left him alone a strange voice would appear in his mind, bribing him, tempting him, telling him to kill the Hollows that dared to trespass on his territory.

Normally Shizuku could easily ignore the voice until Homura returned; it would then leave while grumbling about his sister giving into his demands easier than himself.

But today for some reason it was a lot harder to ignore than usual.

Shizuku suddenly stiffened as he felt a brave Hollow slowly walking into the entrance, obviously deciding to ignore Homura's Spiritual Energy practically dripping from the cave in favour of an easy meal.

'**_Sssstupid boy! Now you have no choice but to ussse my powersss. If you don't then you're going to be consssumed!_**_" _The Hollow laughed mockingly, the scathing laugh echoing around Shizuku's ears as he looked up at the Hollow standing in front of him; he suddenly realized how true the voice's statement was.****

* * *

><p><strong>The Human World- Karakura Town: Tsubakidai Park<strong>

Homura groaned as she forced herself to her feet after staring at the stars; her back protested at the sudden movement having locked up because she laid on it too long.

She knew it was time to move, she had no idea how much time she had left before she was dragged back to her brother and she needed to find Ichigo before that happens.

Homura knew she had come to the right place, the whole town felt like Ichigo did when he took care of them; she had to find Ichigo and then take him back with her, so the 3 of them could be a family again.

Homura was brought out of her thoughts as someone landed a few feet behind her; her green eyes were wide with shock as she recognised the feeling running through her.

Quickly she spun around and gasped as she caught sight of familiar brown eyes and spiky orange hair.

"Ichigo..." Homura whispered softly as a wind blew through the park rustling her kimono and Ichigo's Shihakusho.

* * *

><p><strong>Heuco Mundo<strong>

Shizuku grunted as his back smashed into the cave wall; he slid down to the ground and shook his head as dust littered in his hair. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, he felt weak and incredibly sore.

Why weren't they eating him already? Shizuku wished they would hurry up and consume him; why must they continue to torture him like this?

'**_That'sss what makesss hunting sssoulsss down so fun! The sssound of them ssscreaming for help and begging usss to ssstop as their life leavesss their eyesss_**_._' The Hollow hissed cruelly and Shizuku couldn't stop his body from trembling from the horrible words.

Shizuku suddenly stiffened as something brushed against his senses, his pink eyes narrowed as he tried to work out what he just felt; he knew it was something to do with his sister and that something had changed.

But what?

'**_You haven't worked it out yet?_ _Ssssomething hasss changed with your sssisster. Ssshe'ss in danger; sssomething is threatening her life._**' The Hollow explained and Shizuku's eyes widened in horror; he didn't even notice the Hollows stopping as his Spiritual Energy started to spike erratically.

'**_Ssshe'sss going to die unlesss you accept my powerss._**'

"No she won't. She managed to get there on her own, she can get herself back." Shizuku objected but his retort caused the Hollow to laugh loudly.

'**_How can you be ssso naive? Yesss your sssisster hass ssstronger Ssspiritual Energy than you but without you, ssshe'sss weak. It'sss you who controlsss her power; the two of you are one being, neither of you can ussse your powersss without the other._**' The Hollow summarized and Shizuku knew it was finding this completely amusing.

'**_Unlesss you accept my powersss, you sssisster isss going to die_**.'The Hollow stated bluntly as the Hollows in front of Shizuku started moving again.

Shizuku's mind was completely conflicted, he knew he couldn't accept Hollow powers; he didn't want to become a mindless beast but the Hollow stated his sister would die if he didn't accept its help.

Shizuku couldn't lose his big sister.

"Okay." Shizuku whispered quietly and allowed the Hollow's power to rush over him; he only just heard the Hollow start to laugh before a black haze fell over his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>The Human World- Karakura Town: Tsubakidai Park<strong>

Homura hadn't felt this happy in a very long time; just like he always does, Ichigo had come looking for her when she was looking for him.

He looked exactly how Homura remembered him; same orange hair, same Shihakusho, same Zanpakuto on his back. He was paler than last time she saw him and she couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing his blue Haori. It was probably back at their hut in Rukongai, waiting for them to return.

"Ichigo! I'm so glad I've finally found you!" Homura began happily not noticing how Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed when he heard her say his name.

"We've been looking for you for ages! Is this where you were? Is this the Living World? It's lovely here, we wouldn't mind living here instead of Heuco Mundo; all the Hollows there are weak but it's gets annoying when they chase you all the time." Homura continued to rattle on not realizing how her words effected the orange-headed Shinigami in front of her; the moment she had mentioned 'Hollows' Ichigo's whole body had tensed.

"Sadly we've actually forgotten our names, can you tell me what they are? They were the names you gave us and I'm sorry we forgot them; please can you tell me my name?" Homura pleaded with her sunny smile; but she blinked in shock when she saw how tense Ichigo had become and how he was glaring at her.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ichigo finally demanded and Homura couldn't help but gasp in slight shock at his question; after a couple of seconds of tense silence Homura laughed shakily as she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"W-What are you on about, Ichigo? You're our protector, you're the one who gave me my name; are you...are you still anger about me not listening to you? I'm sorry I'll never ignore your orders again but please just tell me my name!" Homura begged as tears filled her eyes but Ichigo shook his head angrily.

"I have no memories of protecting you or giving you a name! Tell me who you are and what are you doing here?" Ichigo snapped as he swiped a hand out in front of him; Homura's body shook as she clenched her eyes shut.

'This couldn't be true! Ichigo would never forget about her! Never! He promised!'

_"Sure. Alright, I promise to never forget about you when I leave."_

"Y-you don't remember me at all?" Homura whispered in shock as she looked at the person she saw as an older brother; as she looked in to Ichigo's brown eyes she could tell he was telling the truth, she wasn't familiar to him and no warmth was directed in his eyes towards her; all she saw was suspicion and reluctance, she knew that meant he would attack her if she became a danger to him even if he didn't want to.

"You don't **remember me**!" Homura growled as she suddenly felt herself get anger; she knew this wasn't Ichigo's fault; someone had most likely done something to him but she couldn't stop herself as all the anger she was feeling was thrown towards him.

"What the-?" Ichigo gasped in shock as he jumped back and placed his hand on his Zanpakuto; suddenly the girl started releasing incredible Spiritual Energy obviously upset by his answer.

But he wasn't going to lie to the girl, nothing about her was familiar to him and with such tainted Spiritual Energy he wasn't going to test his chances with lying.

Suddenly before he could blink the girl was floating in front of him and grabbed his free wrist in a tight grip, her once green eyes now black and purple as they glared at him; Ichigo couldn't help but wince even in his Shinigami form from her grip.

'Such strength! Where did all this come from? She wasn't this strong a second ago!' Ichigo thought to himself as he tried to break free but the girl just tightened her grip causing him to grit his teeth to stop screaming as he felt his bones creak.

"**What has happened to you? Why don't you remember me? You are the only person I have, why don't you remember me?**" Homura hissed furiously and Ichigo realized her voice now had the same echo as a Hollow.

Ichigo finally had enough; without hesitation he freed Zangetsu from his bandages and swung at the girl to make her let him go; Homura's eyes widened in shock before she vanished with a flash of purple and black.

Leaving Ichigo alone in the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Heuco Mundo<strong>

Shizuku watched with impassive pink eyes as the slain Hollow in front of him slowly turned into Spiritual Particles and disappeared; with his free hand Shizuku whipped his forehead and looked at the blood staining his pale white skin.

It wasn't his, just like the rest of it covering his clothes and the cave but none of that mattered to him; he was alive and relatively uninjured, that's all that matters.

With blank eyes Shizuku looked down at the weapon he held loosely in his hand; it was a blood red scythe with a white handle and Shizuku could feel the Hollow's power practically dripping from it.

'**_It'sss not jussst a weapon! Now that you have accepted my power you will be able to erassse anyone you wanted from exissstence with jussst a sssingle ssswing._**' The Hollow injected sounding more clearer than Shizuku had ever heard him.

Slowly he held the scythe out in front of him before running his fingers across the red blade; Shizuku shivered as he felt the Hollow's power running through his body and he swore he heard the Hollow purred in content.

Shizuku was brought out of his thoughts when a familiar feeling brushed against his senses.

'**_Your sssissster has returned but ssshe isssn't alone._**' The Hollow cackled and Shizuku forced himself to concentrate; his eyes narrowed when he realized the Hollow was telling the truth.

Someone had arrived not long after his sister and Shizuku recognised the familiar feeling from when he was around Ichigo.

A Shinigami had arrived. ****


	4. Part IV

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing, Attempted Rape, and Violence.

**Authors Notes: **

Yes this is the chapter that made me rate my story up to a T, please don't hate me guys; I needed something to happen to Homura otherwise Shizuku would never use his powers properly. This was the only way so please forgive me!

Anyway I just looked at the Plot Line and realized I only have 2 more Parts to go before this is finished; can you believe that? I certainly can't, this went a lot quicker than I realized and I am so looking forward to moving on to Book 3 ^_^

I'm sorry about this chapter being shorter than others; I've been trying to keep the number of pages I write on to a certain level but I just couldn't seem to get anymore in this chapter. The scene I could have added wouldn't have made much difference anyway, so instead I'm going to promise you guys that next chapter is going to be longer!

Anyway please enjoy guys ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Sorrow of the First Star's Shine<strong>

**Part IV**

* * *

><p><strong>Heuco Mundo<strong>

Homura screamed in shock as she suddenly found herself thrown into the familiar cold sand of Heuco Mundo; she whimpered as she pushed herself up while rubbing her watery green eyes, trying to remove some of the sand.

She sighed sadly as she looked up at the darkened blank sky of her home and found herself missing the beautiful stars of the Human World; they were so pretty and relaxing, she wouldn't mind living there instead.

Homura groaned as she pushed herself up while looking at her scratched knees that were bleeding slightly.

"I need to learn how I'm doing the travelling thing and then learn how to land safely." She huffed as her knees stung with her movement but she looked down sadly as she remembered her reunion with Ichigo.

"_Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

"_I have no memories of protecting you or giving you a name! Tell me who you are and what are you doing here?"_

The one person who had sworn to protect her, the one person who had promised to never forget here, didn't even remember her face; how could this be? Why would Ichigo promise something like that and then forget?

'No! Ichigo would never do such a thing! He would never make a promise and then break it; something must have happened to him to make him forget. But what?' Homura thought to herself in concern but before she could think more on the subject she felt someone appear behind her, with a soft whisper.

With fearful eyes Homura looked over her shoulder to see a man with long brown hair smiling at her with bright green eyes; her attention though was on the Shihakusho he wore underneath a whit over-coat.

'A Shinigami!' Homura thought to herself as she spun around to face the unfamiliar Shinigami head on; her body tensed as he held out a hand with a small smile.

"Hello there, I'm Hachiro Sho." He said as he thrust his hand towards Homura causing her to flinch back; her eyes flickering from his Zanpakuto to the strange glint that was flickering in his eyes.

Homura shivered as she watched his eyes look her up and down; focusing mostly on her chest and her bare legs as he licked his lips.

Her body froze in horror as she finally recognised the glint in his bright green eyes that were slightly darker than her own; it was an emotion she had seen many times when hunting down Hollows.

It was hunger.

* * *

><p>Hachiro Sho had never expected to find such a beautiful specimen in Heuco Mundo of all places; he could tell she wasn't a Hollow which he found slightly strange but at the moment he didn't care.<p>

Hachiro had been going through his checks of the land, something he could do easily now seeing as he had been doing it for quite some time, when the girl had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

He was shocked and confused but then he took in her looks and felt a familiar smirk appear on his lips; he always loved the smaller ones, with their small hips and still developing breast, perfect for him to hold on to.

"Hello there, I'm Hachiro Sho." He introduced himself with his hand held out, his smirk turning into a small smile making himself look calm and kind; someone who was looking to help a little girl out.

Instead of relaxing though the girl looked at him in complete fear and Hachiro knew that the nice guy approach just wouldn't work with this one.

'Guess I've got to try a different tactic.' He thought to himself happily knowing full well he just wasn't ready to let such a prize get away; he shivered in desire as he saw the innocence clear in her bright green eyes.

Hachiro would be the one who took that away from her; he would be the one who stole her innocence from her.

He could just see it in his mind, her under him screaming, begging him to stop as he stole her innocence from her; he loved it when they didn't want it, it made the game more fun.

Hachiro obviously kept that secret to himself because he would have never become a Shinigami, even one of the 12th Division, if he boasted about his secret kinks.

'Such beautiful pale legs...' He thought to himself as his eyes trailed over the girls legs up to where her kimono had obviously been torn before looking at her chest, where a slight bit of skin was showing.

Quickly shaking his head and releasing a shuddered breath Hachiro dived forward and reached out towards the terrified female; she screamed and quickly kicked him.

"No! Stay away from me!" She shouted as she tried to get away but Hachiro wasn't having any of that; he wasn't about to let such a prize get away from.

With a snarl he grabbed the retreating girl's small ankle and dragged her underneath him; he forcibly grabbed both her wrists in one hand before covering her screaming mouth with his other.

"If you don't keep still, I'm going to kill you." Hachiro stated simply as she squirmed deliciously underneath him; the girl looked at him in horror as she stiffened in shock, silently begging with her eyes to stop.

Hachiro chuckled quietly before he reached forward and slowly slipped his hand inside the place where her kimono parted.

* * *

><p>Homura didn't understand what was going on; she knew the look in Hachiro's eyes was hunger but she could tell it wasn't exactly the same look as Hollows.<p>

She whimpered in fear when Hachiro parted the top part of her kimono leaving her chest bare; he grinned at her sickly as he grabbed her still forming breasts in his calloused hands.

Homura flinched violently when Hachiro squeezed them hard; she felt horrible sick, the feeling of his hands touching her made her feel disgusting.

"You're just right for me. Not too old and not too young." He whispered lustfully and Homura shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"Stop! Please let me go!" She screamed but Hachiro simply chuckled as he leaned closer towards her breasts.

"I love it when they beg." He hissed before he started biting and sucking at her chest; Homura whimpered as she desperately tried to push him away without success; Hachiro continued on with his horrible actions, completely ignoring Homura's distress.

The sickening feeling returned with such force that Homura was afraid she was going to throw up but somehow she managed to keep her stomach under control; she gasped in shock though then Hachiro sat back and gript both her thighs in his hands.

With a huge grin he forced her legs apart while untying her long green obi; he moaned in anticipation as he forced her kimono apart and stared at her naked form.

Homura wanted to move desperately but he still had his Zanpakuto by his side; she didn't want to die but at the same time she didn't want to find out what this horrible man is going to do to her.

'Ichigo, Otōto...please! Please help me!' She begged with a sob as Hachiro slowly pushed his fingers between her thighs.

Hachiro froze just before he forced his fingers inside of her, his eyes shooting up looking across the blank sand; his senses were wide open as he tried to find what just brushed past his senses.

"Get away from her!" A furious voice screamed before Hachiro found himself blasted off Homura by a huge wave of purple and black Spiritual Energy.

Homura's eyes widened in shock as Shizuku appeared beside her with a flash of Spiritual Energy; quickly the boy tied Homura's kimono back up again just before the girl threw herself against him.

"Otōto!" Homura sobbed as her body shook violently; she was so relieved to see her little brother that she didn't bother putting up the mask she worse to protect her emotions. Being emotionally was dangerous in Heuco Mundo, it could get you killed and Homura knew that.

But at the sight of her brother coming to save her and thrown her completely out of proportion; she didn't care about her tears, all she cared about was the fact that she was safe.

"Fuck! Who the hell are you? How many of you guys are there?" Hachiro roared angrily as he pulled out his Zanpakuto; he had no idea who the pale boy was but he was going to die for interrupting his fun.

"It would be pointless to answer your questions considering I'm going to erase you from existence." Shizuku swore as placed Homura down on her feet; Hachiro didn't even had a chance to comment before Shizuku charged at him.

His face blank of emotions Shizuku gript his scythe in both hands before swinging it straight through Hachiro's neck; the red blade easily came free but it left behind no mark leaving Hachiro's skin clear.

Hachiro on the other hand gasped for breath as he fell down to his knees, clutching his head tightly between his fingers.

"No...nononoNO! You won't take them! You won't! Get out of my head!" He shouted as his Zanpakuto clattered to the floor; with one final scream Hachiro's green eyes dulled before he fell face-first to the sand.

"W-What was that?" Homura whispered as she stared at Hachiro's unconscious form before looking back to her younger brother; Shizuku was silent for a minute before he easily picked Homura up in his arms.

"My power. Quickly we must leave before Hollows arrive; he won't bother you anymore." Shizuku promised before he took off in a dead sprint just as Homura heard the faint sound of Hollows screaming.

She shivered and huddled closer to her brother's warmth; her mind was a complete mess, her emotions were going haywire and her body just wouldn't stop shaking. The images of Hachiro touching her replayed in her mind over and over again like a bad film.

"Go to sleep Onee-Chan." Shizuku ordered as Homura's shaking turned into full blown trembles; Homura released a shaky breath before nodding and closing her eyes.

Letting the movement of her brother's running motions rock her to sleep.


	5. Part V

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note:**

Right guys, with Fade to Black Scripts entering the finale book after next chapter I've been working through my Plot Bunnies to pick the perfect story to start it with.

Instead I've ended up with 2 different stories that will be coming out sometime after Fade to Black Scripts come to an end; 1st is another trilogy and just like Fade to Black it's a 'What if?' fanfiction. 2nd is the crossover fic I've mentioned last year which will be a long fanfiction.

Right first let me give you information on my new trilogy series coming out soon; as I said before it's a 'What if?' fanfiction and it'll be focusing on the aspect of Rukia and Ichigo sharing a Spirit Ribbon.

Now that I've got your attention here are the 3 books I have planned for the Spirit Ribbon Trilogy:

**-Share your Soul with Me: **_After a strange turn of events Rukia and Ichigo discover their ability to use each other's Zanpakuto; but when a new enemy hears of this power, he will stop at nothing to get hold of the two Shinigami. Will the Karakura Gang be strong enough to keep both Rukia and Ichigo safe from this man's greed?_

**-Split your Soul from Mine:**_ Koisha has returned and this time he has come prepared; catching them completely off guard Koisha splits Rukia and Ichigo's Spirit Ribbon sending the two powerful Shinigami into comas. With Ichigo stuck with Sode No Shirayuki and Rukia with Zangetsu, the two Shinigami must learn to fight with their partners Zanpakuto before their bodies pass over. Will they make it in time?_

**-Hold your Soul in my Hand:**_ Ichigo has been captured by the escapee Koisha who is determined not to let the bonded pair beat him for a 3__rd__ time; with Ichigo gone Rukia will be forced to wield both Zangetsu and Sode No Shirayuki to save her soul partner. Koisha isn't that willing to give up though and fully plans to use Rukia's one weakness to bring down the bonded pair; will Rukia succeed in saving Ichigo so they can finally defeat Koisha for good?_

And that is the Spirit Ribbon Trilogy; I must admit I am so excited in getting down to this series. I had the idea after seeing many other writers pairing Ichigo up with Sode No Shirayuki and I thought 'Well why they have to one or the other? Why don't Ichigo and Rukia just share Zanpakutos?' and the Spirit Ribbon Trilogy was born! You will notice that while this series is based on both Ichigo and Rukia, it will be leaning more towards Rukia as she is the one who needs to grow in power more than Ichigo; by the end of the trilogy both Rukia and Ichigo will be equal in strength I promise ^_^

With that it brings me to my first crossover story, or at least the first one to get past the 1st chapter. This is a huge AU fanfiction which crosses over Supernatural and BLEACH making one brand new universe!

I call it 'Paranormal'. I know creative right? I actually couldn't think of a better name and I think it suits the story just fine. While it does have the concepts of Supernatural the characters of the story are from the BLEACH universe.

Here is the summary for my 1st crossover story 'Paranormal':

**-Paranormal: **_On the 15__th__ January 1994 Hisana Kuchiki was killed in a strange fire leaving behind her husband Byakuya and her 3 children; Renji, Rukia and Ichigo. 16 Years later Renji is hunting down his missing father but first he must convince his siblings to go with him._

That was actual the summary for the 1st chapter and they'll be a different one for each chapter I bring out; I have the whole of Season 1 already planned out and also 2 chapters all ready completed, I'm in the progress of finishing up chapter 3.

So you don't have to worry guys; I'll still have things for you guys to read when Fade to Black Scripts finally comes to an end!

Right I'm sorry for the slight shortness of this chapter but that's because the finale one is actually quite long; I might have that up in a couple of days so make sure you look out for it!

Please send me your feedback and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Sorrow of the First Star's Shine<strong>

**Part V**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society- Seireitei: 12<strong>**th**** Division**

Akon stared hard at the Garganta in front of him; without taking his eyes off the black space he took a puff of his cigarette as his mind furiously tried to work out the problem.

Behind him Rin Tsubokura fiddled with the sleeve of his lab coat as he waited for his superior's opinion; he couldn't understand why a Garganta had been opened in the lab or why it had been left open, so he had hoped the 3rd Seat of the Division would have the answer to the mystery.

Coming from his silence Rin was beginning to think he didn't.

Finally Akon sighed through his nose as he turned away from the Garganta to face the smaller scientist.

"Just close it up. I don't know why it's open and there's no record of anyone going through, so let's close it before we get into trouble with Captain Kurotsuchi." Akon ordered and Rin nodded his head viscously before running towards the consol behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Heuco Mundo<strong>

The parasite Hollow worked quickly through the memories of Homura and Shizuku as the two of them slept peacefully; he knew now was the time for him to put his plan into action, it was time for him to move forward.

The Shinigami catching Homura hadn't been part of the plan but in the end it had worked perfectly and forced Shizuku to use the Hollow's true powers; the Hollow knew the boy wouldn't have done such a thing unless his older sister was in danger.

The Hollow worked furiously as he destroyed many memories but then he paused as he came across the memory of what had happened earlier; with a sick grin he slowly manipulated and changed the memory to how he would like it.

He wouldn't let them see it just yet; he would keep it to himself until the time was right.

"_Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

"_I have no memories of protecting you or giving you a name! Tell me who you are and what are you doing here?"_

The Hollow grinned as he felt Homura's rising anger as the memory of her confrontation with the orange-headed Shinigami repeated around her sleeping mind; with a finale flick of his scythe tail the Hollow destroyed the original memory of Homura's attack and finally relaxed.

He had used a lot of his strength in manipulating the minds of the siblings and he had a few hours before they actual got around to confronting him; that gave him some time to rest.

With a snicker the Hollow allowed himself to settle down as he watched the siblings slowly woke from the sleep he forced them into when they landed back home.

Everything was going just the way he planned and soon he will have the strong Spiritual Energy he had craved ever since he 1st felt it in the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Homura passed back of forth restlessly as Shizuku watched her with his blank face; he could feel her anger but he could also tell that she was deeply upset.<p>

"Onee-Chan..."

"I can't believe it! He's forgotten about us! He didn't even recognize me!" Homura hissed as she clenched her fists tightly; Shizuku said nothing just fiddled with the handle of his scythe silently.

"Why would he forget about us, Shizuku? He promised he would always remember." Homura asked as she finally faced her younger bother with tears in her green eyes; Shizuku immediately stood and hugged her tightly.

'_**It…was thossse damn Ssshinigami…**_' A tired but still echoing voice sounded in both the siblings head; Homura's eyes widened when she heard how tired the normally anger voice sounded.

"W-What do you mean? A-Are you alright?" Homura stuttered and flinched when the Hollow let out a furious hiss.

'_**Ssstupid girl! Don't ssshow me consscern, keep your emotionsss to yourssself!**_' The Hollow hissed but inside he was grinning and laughing; the girl showing concern meant she cared for him and trusted him, he only had to push them once more then they'll both be his.

"What do you mean it was the Shinigami?" Shizuku questioned having caught on to what the Hollow said; the Hollow hissed.

'_**They have thisss ssspell that erassesss memoriesss, they mussst have usssed it on your friend.**_' The Hollow explained causing the siblings' eyes to widen in shock.

"H-How do you know this?" Homura questioned and the Hollow had to restrain from outright grinning as this was the question he wanted to hear.

'_**I mussst have been too late if you don't remember. I'll ssshow you what happened.**_' The Hollow swore before a vision flashed before the sibling's eyes.

"_I was sent here to destroy you so you don't interfere." Hachiro Sho explained as both Homura and Shizuku stood in front of him; Shizuku holding the Hollow's scythe easily in his hands._

"_Why? What did we ever do to you?" Homura shouted angrily and Hachiro smirked as he drew his Zanpakuto._

"_You had direct contact with the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and tried to break the Kido around his mind; we blocked his memories for a reason, you are too powerful to stay alive and we don't need him remembering a Shinigami killing you." Hachiro said causing Homura's eyes to widen in shock; Shizuku thinned his lips as he got into a ready stance. _

"_W-What? So it was you guys who made Ichigo forget about me!" Homura screamed and Hachiro smirked before he held out one of his hands._

"_That is correct."Hachiro stated before he swung his Zanpakuto at them; the siblings jumped back but when they saw Hachiro's Zanpakuto pierced in the ground with said Shinigami standing in front of them with both hands raised, they knew it was a trap._

'_**You idiotsss get out of the way!**__'_

"_Bakudō # 60- __Shoukidzukuhame!"_

The vision faded away leaving Homura and Shizuku feeling shocked; the Shinigami had admitted to making Ichigo forget about them, so that he wouldn't think they ordered the siblings' death.

"What happened after that?" Shizuku asked and the Hollow took a deep breath before he hissed out the answer.

'_**You managed to attack him with your ssscythe and earssed him from exsisstenssce but you were ssstill caught by the ssspell and lossst your memoriesss of it.**_' The Hollow lied and Homura growled her anger coming back to her in seconds.

"Those monsters need to pay for taking Ichigo away from us! We need to get Ichigo back!" Homura growled and Shizuku nodded in agreement.

"But how?"

"We need to get Ichigo back with us and then get to the Soul Society. I want to make those Shinigami pay for what they did to us!" Homura swore but Shizuku was still frowning.

"But what are we going to do then? What's the point of even doing this if he doesn't remember us?" Shizuku asked; Homura's smile fell away as she tried to think of an answer.

'_**Why not ussse my powersss. Make him forget everything.**_' The Hollow suggested and Homura eyes gleamed with happiness.

"That's a great idea! But how are we going to stop the Shinigami coming after him?" Homura questioned; the Hollow once again thought of an answer.

'_**Why not take away hisss Ssshinigami powersss? That way there would be no way for them to go after him.**_' The Hollow hissed with a smirk; Shizuku nodded as he thought it through.

"That's a good idea. That way they won't be able to find him and if we erase Ichigo's memories then they won't even remember him." Shizuku summarized and Homura laughed happily as she spun in a circle.

"So it's decided them! We make Ichigo loose his Shinigami powers and take away all of his memories; that way Ichigo will be ours and then no one can interfere with us being happy." Homura cheered and Shizuku allowed a small smile to appear on his lips as he nodded.

The Hollow retreated further inside their minds and allowed a laugh to spill from his lips as he remembered the feel of Ichigo's amazing power; soon all that power will be his.

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly for the siblings as together they trained to gain complete control over their new powers; eventually a whole 2 weeks passed without them releasing it but even after such a time passed it was for a good cause.<p>

Finally the two of them had mastered their powers.

Homura fell back on the sand and laid their as she panted for breath; a few feet away from her she knew Shizuku was in a similar position but his breathing was quickly coming back to him as Homura continued to gasp for breath.

"I can't believe that it's been a year and ½ since that day." Homura whispered after finally catching her breath; Shizuku hummed in agreement as he slowly sat up and watched his sister stare at the sky.

Homura had needed to practice how far she could travel with her teleportation powers and had tried to take a trip to Rukongai; she had succeed and quickly found a soul who she remembered being around when she and her brother were there.

She had asked if they remembered an orange-headed Shinigami living in Inuzuri for some time and how long ago it was since he left; she was shocked the soul answered with a quick 1 year and ½ and sadly stated that they hadn't seen the Shinigami boy or the kids he was taking care of since the day the other Shinigami found him.

Homura had also discovered that the Shinigami were preparing to go to war with one of their own, who had turned traitor on them around the same time the orange-headed Shinigami had appeared in Rukongai; Homura didn't blame the so called traitor at all, she believes they made the right decision leaving the Seireitei. She wouldn't want to be working with them if she was the rouge either.

While Homura had been getting her teleportation skills under control, Shizuku had been learning to control the Hollow's red scythe; Shizuku had discovered that it had taken a lot of his Spiritual Energy to erase Hachiro Sho's existence and he needed to learn to control the attack better.

Hachiro Sho was nowhere near Ichigo's strength and Shizuku knew this; as such he's been using the ability on Hollows, slowly going up in strengths and now he can use the attack a few times before he starts feeling tired.

Homura grinned happily as she closed her green eyes; both of them had become strong for one thing and one thing only.

They were going to save Ichigo from the Shinigami and then they were going to make sure he never left again.

"Let's get Ichii back." Homura called as she and Shizuku slowly got to their feet; it was time for them to move forward.

It was time for Ichigo Kurosaki to disappear from existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Glossary**

**-****Bakudō # 60- ****Shoukidzukuhame** (意識した縛り, Bind Conscious) - _This is not a real Kido spell, this was what the Hollow created to make Shizuku and Homura put their utmost faith in him. He made them believe this spell would block off any memories the caster wishes. _


	6. Part VI

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None!

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Some Spoilers for Fade to Black, Mild Swearing and Violence.

**Author's Note:**

This is it guys! The finale Part to Fade to Black Scripts- Book 2: Sorrow of the First Star's Shine! I can't believe it T_T

I _never_ thought I would get to this when I first started this Fade to Black project with Zangetsu50; I'm terrible with keeping track of my stories but with this one done that means I've completed 2 fanfictions now!

Right time for me to get to work on Book 3's plotline, it'll probably take a couple of weeks at most considering that Book 3 will be close to the actual movie plot.

So yes this is goodbye from me for now guys! I will see you in Fade to Black Scripts- Book 3: Memories of the Black Sun!

* * *

><p><strong>Fade to Black: Sorrow of the First Star's Shine<strong>

**Part VI**

* * *

><p><strong>The Human World- Karakura Town: The Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

"I can't believe you planned all this, Rukia." Ichigo whispered as he fell back against his bed; Rukia smiled as she sat on inside his closet with her legs dangling out of the door.

After being pushed to a near heart attack by everyone surprising him for his birthday, which Ichigo had actually forgotten about, everyone had given their presents to the now 17 year old teenager; of which had made Ichigo completely embarrassed at how much his friends had spent on him but his protest were quickly silence when Rukia punched his shoulder telling him to be selfish for once and accept the gifts.

"Well your father told me that you were so busy last year and you didn't have the time to celebrate your birthday, after he told me the date I realized it was my fault that you didn't so I thought I'd make it up to you." Rukia explained simply as Ichigo sat up with narrowed eyes.

"Hey none of that was your fault. Honestly I haven't properly celebrated my birthday since I was 9; this has been the best birthday I've had in a very long time; thank you." Ichigo said with gratefully and Rukia smiled before she reached into the closet and pulled out a giant bag.

"Well it isn't over yet. I couldn't give this to you in front of you family because they'd ask questions. But these are all the birthday wishes from everyone in the Soul Society." Rukia explained as she placed the bag down on the ground; Ichigo blinked as he slid off the bed and sat on the floor in front of the bag.

"What? Everyone? They didn't need to do that."

"Ichigo you need to understand that to us Shinigami, a birthday isn't anything special anymore; we live so long that we just don't care how old we are and only some of remember our true birthdays, the rest of us just make new ones. You having a birthday and having a proper age is a big deal in the Soul Society." Rukia said and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"It also makes the Captains remember that compared to them you're just a baby." Rukia snickered as Ichigo glared at her with a blush tainting his cheeks; she knew he hated it when he was reminded how young he was to his fellow Shinigami friends.

Together the two of them started sorting through the gifts; even though war was hanging over their heads and they knew a Hollow would probably appear in the Human World any second, the two of them were happy.

The air around them was calm and relaxed for the first time in awhile; together the two of them sorted through the gifts completely unaware of the disaster that was heading their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Heuco Mundo<strong>

"We should have names." Homura blurted out suddenly as she looked at her little brother who was sitting not that far from her; the two had decided to wait until night fell across the Soul Society and the Human World before making their move which left the two of them sitting in their cave in silence.

At least until Homura accidently blurted out her thoughts.

Shizuku blinked at her in slight shock before he shook his head while wiggling slightly to get comfortable once again.

"We have names but Ichigo is the only one who knows what they are; we need Ichigo to get our names." Shizuku pointed out but Homura was already shaking her head even before he finished his sentence.

"I didn't mean we should get _new_ names. I mean we should get temporary names, names we can use until Ichigo gives us our true names again." Homura explained and Shizuku was silent for a few minutes as he thought about.

On the one hand he doesn't really want to get a new name, all though he doesn't remember his old name he at least knows that he had liked it; getting another name would be strange.

At the same time it was as Homura said, they wouldn't be replacing their old names; just getting temporary ones until they find Ichigo and make him remember them.

"Okay then but what are we going to call ourselves?" Shizuku questioned as Homura squealed in joy over his acceptance; after calming down Homura narrowed her eyes in concentration as she searched through her small collation of memories.

Finally she remembered Ichigo teaching both her and Shizuku about Kanji and how they would spell their names; she worked through her collection of Kanji before finally coming up with a name.

Reaching out she grabbed a broken twig beside her and quickly started scribbling down in the sand; it only took a couple of seconds and when she was finished she stood back proudly to admire her work.

星

It took a little more work for Shizuku to remember the Kanji lessons Ichigo had given them; he was younger than his sister and sadly it was harder for him to remember some of memories that contained Ichigo.

He didn't care though because he knew Ichigo cared for them and would make everything all right the moment they find him.

"'Star'?" He questioned and Homura grinned proving that he had got it correct.

"That's right! Hoshi means 'Star' and that's going to be the name I'm going to use."

"It suits you perfectly." Shizuku reassured as he saw Homura, now Hoshi, looking at him anxiously wanting his approval of the name; Hoshi cheered happily before handing over the twig to him.

"Now it's your turn; what do you want to be called?" She asked and Shizuku thought about it; because of his missing memories it took him longer than his sister but eventually he wrote down the name he chose in the sand beside Hoshi's.

一輝

"Kazuki? That means 'First Shine'." Hoshi pointed out and Shizuku, now Kazuki, nodded with a faint blush staining his cheeks all though his expression stayed blank.

"I want my name to similar to yours but still my own."

"It's perfect." Hoshi reassured and Kazuki smiled a small smile as he finally looked up from where he was fiddling his scythe.

"It's also because it's slightly similar to how Ichigo spelled his name. He spelled his name with 'ichi' and I wanted my name to be similar because it would symbolize the love I have for the both of you." Kazuki explained uncertainly; his eyes widened in slight shock though when Hoshi suddenly hugged him tightly.

"It's perfect! I'm sure Ichii will love it!" Hoshi reassured and after some hesitation Kazuki hugged her back; the two of them stayed like that for a few seconds, just taking in the warmth of each other, before Kazuki slowly pushed his sister back.

"We should move; it's probably night by now." Kazuki said and Hoshi nodded in understanding; she took a deep breath before gripping her little brother's pale hands in her own.

"You can only use my powers twice, okay? Once to get in and once to get back; you use your two chances then you're stuck there until I find you, understand?" She warned and Kazuki nodded in understanding; he knew she was worried about him, what he was doing was extremely risky after all but if they wanted Ichigo back then this was the only way.

"Wish me luck." He requested as he stepped back with his scythe held tightly his hand; Hoshi waved as her little brother disappeared with a flash of purple and black.

"Good luck and be careful." She whispered to the empty air where her brother had stood before; she took one more look around the Heuco Mundo desert before she disappeared in the same way as her brother.

Leaving behind the wasteland of Heuco Mundo forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society- Seireitei; 12<strong>**th**** Division**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi hummed to himself as he typed at his computer; he leaned forward suddenly as he caught sight of something strange among his files.

"Oh?" He whispered before he pressed his finger onto the screen.

Sparks flew out the back of the giant computer as Mayuri turned in his seat and looked behind him.

A podium suddenly forced its way through the floor; the top of it was like a flower as it opened to reveal a golden sickle.

Mayuri laughed as he used Shunpo to appear in front of it.

"Very Interesting." Mayuri laughed again before he reached out and pulled the sickle free; the room suddenly went dark.

"Who's there?" Mayuri shouted out; he looked around wearily as he kept his guard up.

Mayuri gasped as he span around in shock as he felt someone appear behind him, the light shined briefly on the stranger's face revealing themselves to be Kazuki and with his usual blank face he sliced his scythe through the Captain's neck; leaving no mark behind

The now blank sickle fell to the floor with a clang, Mayuri blinked as he looked around him; looking slightly more nervous than before.

"W-what is that thing?" Mayuri gasped as he looked at the giant computer.

"Mayuri-Sama!" Nemu Kurotsuchi cried out as she ran into the room, Mayuri gasped as he stepped back.

"Did something happen-!"

"Who are you?" Mayuri shouted out as he pointed at Nemu, said girl paused as she looked at her father in concern.

"Mayuri-Sama?" Nemu asked as Mayuri backed away and he slashed a hand in front of him.

"Stay away! Are you trying to capture me?" Mayuri shouted out before he turned and ran back into his lab, Nemu not far behind.

"Oof!" Mayuri cried out as he fell to the floor, Nemu tried to help him with hesitation; she usually got hurt for doing such a thing.

"Mayuri-Sama..." Nemu asked but to her shock Mayuri squeaked in fear as he pushed himself to his feet and back away from her until he hit the computer with a loud bang.

"Don't come near me! Stay away!" Mayuri shouted out; completely hidden by the shadows Kazuki twisted the sickle and activated it.

Mayuri gasped as he skidded backwards as the computer made a loud hissing noise, it starting spraying sparks again causing Mayuri to scream.

He drew his Zanpakuto and silently turned it into Shikai, the forked like weapon spilling out it poison in small amounts.

"Mayuri-Sama! What are you doing?" Nemu shouted out as she tried to restrain her father but he shook her off before stabbing his Zanpakuto into the computer; Kazuki gave a small smirk as he watched the computer start to explode before he vanished with a flash of black and purple.

He and Hoshi would return when they retrieved Ichigo and then they would see what damaged they had done; he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>The Human World- Karakura Town: The Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

"_Ichigo! I'm so glad I've finally found you! We've been looking for you for ages! Is this where you were? Is this the Living World? It's lovely here, we wouldn't mind living here instead of Heuco Mundo; all the Hollows there are weak but it's gets annoying when they chase you all the time. Sadly we've actually forgotten our names, can you tell me what they are? They were the names you gave us and I'm sorry we forgot them; please can you tell me my name?"_

"_Y-you don't remember me at all?" Homura whispered in shock as she looked at the person she saw as an older brother; as she looked in to Ichigo's brown eyes she could tell he was telling the truth, she wasn't familiar to him and no warmth was directed in his eyes towards her; all she saw was suspicion and reluctance, she knew that meant he would attack her if she became a danger to him even if he didn't want to._

"_You don't __**remember me**__!" Homura growled as she suddenly felt herself get anger; she knew this wasn't Ichigo's fault; someone had most likely done something to him but she couldn't stop herself as all the anger she was feeling was thrown towards him._

"_What the-?" Ichigo gasped in shock as he jumped back and placed his hand on his Zanpakuto; suddenly the girl started releasing incredible Spiritual Energy obviously upset by his answer._

_But he wasn't going to lie to the girl, nothing about her was familiar to him and with such tainted Spiritual Energy he wasn't going to test his chances with lying._

_Suddenly before he could blink the girl was floating in front of him and grabbed his free wrist in a tight grip, her once green eyes now black and purple as they glared at him; Ichigo couldn't help but wince even in his Shinigami form from her grip._

'_Such strength! Where did all this come from? She wasn't this strong a second ago!' Ichigo thought to himself as he tried to break free but the girl just tightened her grip causing him to grit his teeth to stop screaming as he felt his bones creak._

"_**What has happened to you? Why don't you remember me? You are the only person I have, why don't you remember me?**__" Homura hissed furiously and Ichigo realized her voice now had the same echo as a Hollow._

_Ichigo finally had enough; without hesitation he freed Zangetsu from his bandages and swung at the girl to make her let him go; Homura's eyes widened in shock before she vanished with a flash of purple and black._

"_Well how about this. Instead of promising to stay, you promise to never forget about us. You're blood family can be your family in the human world, while me and Shizuku can be your family here. What do you say?"_

Ichigo gasped as he shot up from his sleep shaking; he panted for breath as he reached up to wipe away the sweat on his forehead with a slightly shaking hand.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered as he tried to work out what his mind was telling him; even though Rukia had provided a good distraction, he found his thoughts returning to the strange girl he met almost 3 weeks ago now.

He just couldn't understand how she knew him; she seemed so happy to see him, even claimed that he had protected her but that hardly narrowed down the list of people Ichigo knew, he protect a lot of people.

But it was her Spiritual Energy that had thrown him off, at first it had only been slightly tainted and felt similar to his own but suddenly she had become enraged and her Spiritual Energy had changed completely; it had felt like he was standing in front of a Hollow instead of a confused and anger little girl.

"Just what is going on?" He whispered in confusion as he buried his face into his hands; his body felt tense and his Spiritual Energy was restless. Something just wasn't right with the whole situation.

'I've got this horrible feeling...' He thought to himself as he lifted his head to look out of his window where the moon was shining clearly that night.

'_So have I Ichigo. Something is defiantly wrong; don't let your guard down._' Zangetsu whispered softly and Ichigo nodded in understanding; his thoughts were broken by the screeching of his Substitute Shinigami badge making him jump.

"Ah shit! You stupid thing!" Ichigo cursed quietly as he slammed the badge against his chest freeing him from his body; he quickly slipped open the window but suddenly he paused as he looked towards his closet where he could feel his small Shinigami friend sleeping.

"Should I wake her?" He whispered to himself before he shook his head and jumped out onto his neighbour's roof; Rukia had done so much for him today, she deserved her rest.

As he started making his way to the Hollow, Ichigo was completely unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows with rapid attention.

**End of Fade to Black Scripts: Book 2-Sorrow of the First Star's Shine**


End file.
